A One Night Stand Adopted
by PrincessKagome93
Summary: Bella is 23 years old, and still a virgin. Frustrated she decides to get rid of her virginity and ends up sleeping with Edward Cullen, the most dangerous Mafia boss. What happens when Edward wants Bella? Now Adopted by PossesedByEdward
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, since story number 3 got chosen so I will write this story. I had been kinda leaning towards this story also. And after this story I might write story number 2, version 2. I kinda wanna write that too. I already planned that story more than I planned this. I hope you guys like the first chapter of this story**

**Summary: Bella is 23 years old, and still a virgin. Frustrated that only virgin between her best friends she decides she should finally get rid of her virginity and ends up sleeping with Edward Cullen, the most dangerous mafia boss. What happens when Edward wants Bella? **

**A One Night Stand**

Chapter 1

BPOV

I gave a frustrated groan as I sat down in my couch. This is ridiculous! I, Bella Swan, am 23 years old and YET I am a virgin. Yes I know, and I didnt even have my first kiss yet. Ridiculous and I hate it!

You see I am very skeptical when choosing a man to date, or so that is my best friend Rosalie says, which is why I am still a virgin and haven't even had my first kiss. Im not skeptical, I just dont find the click when I meet a guy and my best friends, Rosalie and Alice, say that those are just bogus. Hah, easy for them to say, they already found their perfect boyfriends with also a 'click'. They found their boyfriend when they were 17 and Im still single. Some people just have all the luck.

It gets really irritating cause Rosalie and Alice lost their virginity when they were 17 (6 months after they met their boyfriends) and when ever they talk about their amazing 'intimate' moments in slumber parties, I just sit their like a dumbo. Heck they push me out of the room when they talk about it. Saying "This talk is not for you, naive innocent Bella"

Really frustrating

So I have decided that today is the day I will finally get rid of my virginity, once and for all and shut Rosalie's mouth.

All of us had planned to go to the opening of the new club called 'Twilight'. We are going to celebrate Jasper, Alice's boyfriends, birthday. When after one hour Alice and Rosalie will get busy with their boyfriends I will also get busy. Of course I wont just do it with some guy, I wont just let my virginity go that way, I will do it with some atleast handsome. I dont wanna be that picky.

Suddenly a head poked out of the door and screamed

"Bella!!! Look at you, we are gonna go to the club at 9:00 pm and you are still not ready?" shouted the one and only Alice

"Chill out Alice its only 7:00 pm, we have alot of time" I said

"Alot of time! Are you out of your mind! We have only 2 freaking hours! Anyways, luckily you have me, I can make about anyone a hot shot princess in 2 hours. Now lets get ready, time is going lets go pick out a dress" said Alice by grabbing my arm.

I just let her take me cause I knew I cant win from this argument. Suddenly something occurred to me

"Alice, how did you get in my apartment?" I asked to the pixie

Alice stopped for a moment and looked at me and smiled sheepishly

"I uh, made a duplicate key of your apartment key.." said Alice

"You what! And without asking me?!" I asked raged

"Well I always have to wake you up and make sure your ready and stuff so I made a duplicate version of your key. I mean, you cant expect me to climb through the window" said Alice

I just stared at her disbelievly (correct sp?)

"But you could have asked!!" I shouted outraged

"Well, whats done is done now lets get you ready" said Alice and pushed me.

This was gonna be a plain torture as always...

2 hours later

"Ow Alice! Stop pulling my hair like that, it hurts!!" I screeched, damn that girl. For a pixie she sure has power.

Alice's height was 5'3. She had small brownish hair and looked like a pixie, but extremely hyper. I wonder how many candies and sweets her mother had fed her when she was small.

"Stop screaming! Im almost done, and there! Walla! Take a look at your self now" said Alice proudly

Giving her a glare I stood up, got out of the bathroom and stared at myself in my mirror.

I looked gorgeous.

I was wearing a sash and black mini skirt, a butterfly earring, a beautiful butterfly pendant and long black boots. (Pictures are in the profile)

I really hate to admit it but my hair looked actually good. Alice had done a nice job. My hair was wavy, had curls and there were a bit glitters in my hair. Downwards it was more curly and have glitters in them.

I smiled at myself. I looked pretty nice.

"I hate to admit it Alice but you did a nice job" I said looking at myself.

I turned around and saw Alice giving a proud smile.

"See! I told you so, you look absolutely fabulous! And you always shout at me!" said Alice with a pout.

I just rolled my eyes and was about to make a reply when there was a horn from outside.

"Yeah what ever now lets go!" I said grabbing her arm and went outside.

Hopefully I find someone atleast decent looking guy for my first time. Dont want a ugly one. Atleast decent one,

Boy was I surprised...

**Well here it is, my newest story. I hope you guys liked it and please please do review and let me know how it was. Was it good, bad? Did you like it? Have any advice?**

**Please let me know. **

**I might write the story 2, version 2 after I get this in track. And also Bella's outfit and accessories pictures are in my profile.**

**So bye for now, **

**PrincessKagome93 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I didnt expect so many reviews but Im happy with the response of this story. Guess the summary does attract people.**

**Well, here is the second chapter people. Hope it is nice. **

Chapter 2

**In the club**

Bella signed as she leaned against the bar. Some friends she had. After they had arrived at the club, right after 20 minutes, Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper all went their own way.

"Huh and I thought I have to wait like an hour but this also works" she said

She could see them each in a corner. She rolled my eyes at them,

"They didnt even stay atleast half and hour for me" grumbled

Even though she wanted to get away from them, it wouldnt have hurt if they could have atleast cared for her.

And my worst of her luck? It has been 15 minutes and she still couldn't spot any good looking guy, not even a decent looking one. She had the worst of luck.

Shaking her head at her stupid luck she looked up and her eyes met with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She gasped, they were beautiful emerald eyes. He was very handsome. He had beautiful bronze hair. Sensing that someone was staring at him, he looked at me. She looked down immediately blushing. What must he be thinking? A crazy women staring at him like that.

Stupid stupid stupid

But she couldnt help but want to take a little peek. After all she must check whether he was thinking she was crazy or something.

When she looked up, she saw him heading this way.

Blushing again she turned around and told the bar tender to give her a drink.

Maybe he is just coming her to get a drink or heading for someone else. Yep that was it.

She resolved. With that figured out she relaxed a bit but dare didnt look behind for she knew that if she did that her eyes would search for those beautiful emerald eyes.

Suddenly she felt someone hold her arm and turn her. Instead of seeing the emerald eyes she had hoped for, her eyes met black eyes and smell of alcohol hit her nose.

"Mike! What are you doing!" she screamed

Mike was an old school friend of hers from High School. Well atleast she thought she was his friend but apparently he thought he was more than that. He thought that she was his girlfriend in his imaginative world. She didnt know why he thought that, she never gave him any type of idea. She had told him they were nothing like that and in graduation party Mike had tried to force her to date him but that cracked it, she had gotten angry and broken off their friendship.

And now after 7 years here she meets him again. What a reunion...

He then pulled on her arm and wrapper his arms around her waist

"Mike! Let go of me!" she shouted

She could tell he was wasted. She tried pushing him again.

"Bella, love, its been so long..." he slurred out

"Im not your love, now let me go" she said trying to push him away from her but he tightened his arms around her.

Ok she was looking for a decent looking guy to do this but she would NEVER EVER do it with Mike! He was sicko and disgusting and if she did do it with him, he would never let her go and think that he was right.

No way was she letting his dream come true.

She growled angrily and pushed him with all her might but he wouldnt budge, infact he brought her even closer to her.

Suddenly Mike was pulled away from her and she looked up and saw the emerald eyed guy holding Mike, with anger in his eyes.

She was a bit surprised by that.

"I think you should step away from the lady" he said angrily.

But why was he angry?

EPOV

I signed, this was really boring. I had came here to take care of a 'client'. James had reported that his rival, Jacob Black, had apparently sent a spy after him called Sam Dweller (forgot Sam's last name, what was it?) and he had also said that today Sam had came in the opening of this new 'Twilight' club.

I should have known, this was all a plan.

I had said James to go after Sam and take care of him but suddenly he fell sick. Damn, how could I have fell for this.

James had been trying to get him out of his home for some fun. Since everything has been ok for now, (except for his rival Jacob Black but he was currently quite) James had been trying to persuade me into going outside but he found no success so this was the excuse.

I shook my head. Im gonna kill him after I get back.

James and I have known each other since childhood. We both were orphans and had no where else to go. We both were only 3 then and had lived on streets. We used to steal to live and our team work was marvelous. We could easily steal, when one day, Carlisle Cullen, had spotted them. James and I had stolen from him and were gonna get away with it but Carlisle had noticed and have caught us. He had then seen that our team work was marvelous so he had taken us in and educated and trained us. It was very hard years. Both of us had to do hard training but Carlisle had told us that it would all pay off one day.

When James and I turned 18, Carlisle had to choose an heir because the police had found some clues and were gonna arrest him so Carlisle had chosen me to be the heir. James had been mad and had been for few weeks. James thought of Carlisle as his father while I thought he was a cold hearted bastard so it had been a shock for him. Carlisle had said that he choose me because I was the rebel boy and James always listened Carlisle. He said being a mafia needed that quality. James wouldnt talk to him for weeks but after some time he started talking again but I still feel that he hates that Carlisle had chosen me over him.

But still he is my best friend this day.

Even though I knew James tricked me to help me, I hated him for it. Because all the girls and the drunken ones were throwing themselves at me.

I then felt like someone was staring at me. I got a bit angry and looked where the stare was coming from, ready to snap but when my eyes immediately met with chocolate eyes. She looked very cute. She had mahogany wavy hair with glitters in it, she had heart shaped face and was wearing a sash and a black mini skirt (picture in the profile). It wasn't too scanty but she looked tempting.

When he had looked at her she had immediately blushed and looked down. And absolutely _loved_ it.

Maybe I could have a little fun. With that decided I headed for the blushing girl. She had looked up and when she was him heading for her she immediately turned her back and leaned against the bar.

I just smirked at that. Shy is she? As I headed for her I saw a drunken boy grab her arm and turned her towards him. He had then pulled her in his chest and wrapped his arms around her. I didnt know why but I felt extremely angry. She was with a guy already. I was almost sure of it but when I saw how panicked she looked and tried to push him away I was assured that his affection for her was unwanted and headed for her.

As I was close I heard

"Im not your love, now let me go" I heard her say.

With that assured I pulled the wasted guy away from her

"I think you should step away from the lady" I stated angrily, but I still didnt get it, why the hell was I angry about it? I dont even know this girl

He saw her eyes widen in surprise.

"You stay out of this! This is between me and my love" said the drunken guy

"For the last time Mike Im not interested in you!" shouted the girl

Oh so the wasted guys name was Mike was it?

"But love..."

"I think thats enough, its obvious that the lady doesn't want your affection so I say you leave her alone" I said holding on his neck

"Never!" this Mike shouted.

I growled, he was getting in my nerves now. I tried talking to him again to leave her alone but he wouldnt listen. I finally snapped and told the guards to throw him out. The guards were gonna reject but once the guard saw who he was, the guard immediately threw him out. I smiled, the guard didnt know I was the most dangerous and powerful mafia boss but being a mafia, he also had another powerful identity. He was Edward Masen, the most powerful owner and boss of the Masen Enterprises. I was the richest guy in New York.

When the guards took him away, I turned to the girl and saw she was looking at him a bit surprised.

I smiled at her and she immediately blushed again.

Normal POV

Bella blushed immediately when she saw the emerald eyed guy smile at her.

He was too charming

She could not believe it. When he said to the guards to throw away Mike they obeyed. She was extremely surprised. Was he a powerful man?

He, still smiling, (for the love of god someone stop him from doing that) spoke

"Hi, Im Edward Masen"

Immediately reorganization came with the name. Of course, no wonder. Edward Masen was the most powerful and richest man if New York.

She had also heard that he was also very handsome looking. Of course she didnt believe it but now she could see why so many girls would swoon over him. He was dashing.

"And you are?" he asked

She blushed, this time embarrassed. This guy was making her blush so many time!

"Im Bella Swan" she answered

"Ah! A perfect name for you are a beautiful swan" he said taking her hand and kissing it

She was now as red as a tomato. She didnt know how deeper it could be.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked

"Um...sure" she answered

He, still smiling (man when doesnt he?) pulled her and took her to dance.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She had been looking down when they were dancing cause she knew if she did look at him then she would blush again.

She then felt Edward place his finger under her chin and make her face to face with him. When she looked in his eyes, she felt herself getting lost in those emerald pools.

She then suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a guy. He had had a crocket smile on his lips and she didnt like it one bit.

"Would you like to dance" he asked

Before she could say no, Edward growled pulled her closer and pulled both of them away from the guy.

She looked at him surprised.

"What was that?" she asked, not that she mined

Edward just leaned down and nibbled on her shoulder. She squeaked a bit, being surprised.

"You are mine for tonight" he whispered

Which caused shivers down her spine

Edward then whispered in her ears

"You want to come over in my place"

Bella just nodded, not trusting her voice that moment

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So how was the second chapter? I know evil aint I?**

**I just had to do it so you guys can stay tuned for the next chapter. **

**Ages:**

**Bella: 23**

**Alice: 23**

**Rosalie: 23**

**Emmett: 24**

**Jasper: 24**

**Edward: 26**

**Review responses:**

Maddy Maniac: Thanks!

cullen 08 : Well here was a Edward POV

vampiregurl – Did you think this chappie was awsome?

LiquidTopaz1901: It was? I thought the first chapter stinked but glad so many people loved it. Thanks fr the review

Flora73: Glad you love it

Sylwia1205 : Here it is, hope you like it.

gcant2 : 'Pouts' but thanks for letting me know.

iras : Here it is. Hope you like it

EmmaWritesWithCrayons : Here is the chappie, let me know what you think

clancy119 : I hope that too

SmokeyMelina : The update is here

Archerywoman : Do you like the story now?

osterlund89 : Thanks and hope you like the story

PixieSticks517 : Do you like this chappie also? Hope you do

IGOTEAMEDWARD : Here it is

wizziewoo123 : Here it is, hope you review!

brittany86 : Hope you like this chappie!

skittleysweet: Here is the 2nd chap! Hope you read it

mlilyv : Here it is!

lilmissmaniaclmao : He wont be obsessed but he will be extremely possessive and dominant also. Yeah I know, possessive and dominant Edward is very sexy.

White Oleander22 : Hope it goes somewhere nice. Thanks for reading and hope you review!

Twilightaddict471993 : Here it is! Read it all you want!

**Well guys, because of such a nice response I updated fast. I was planning on updating after a week. Thought it wont get good response. Now people voting time, should I do lemon in the next chapter or not? I leave the decision to you guys. Please Vote and keep waiting for the next chapter.**

**Adios for now guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I still get shocked with all the reviews but feel happy that so many like this story. Well here is the 3****rd**** chapter and the lemon might stink cause this is the first time Im writing so bear with me? Oh and**

**MUST READ ****= Im gonna start and edit from the part the guy asks Bella to dance and Edward pulls her away from him. So dont mind, Im just gonna make that part a bit better then one with the chapter. **

Chapter 3

Normal POV

Bella looked down, she could not look in his eyes, for she knew if she did then she would blush again.

She then felt Edward slowly grab her chin and pull her face upwards, making her look straight in his eyes. She immediately felt herself becoming lost in those emerald pools. She didnt even notice him leaning towards her or herself leaning forwards him.

Then suddenly she felt a tab on her shoulder. She looked back and saw a guy. He had a crooked smile on and she didnt like it one bit.

"Wanna dance?" he asked

Before she could say no, she heard Edward growl angrily and pull them away from the guy.

She looked up at him surprised. She didnt expect him to be angry.

When Edward noticed her staring at him surprised, he just smiled and immediately pulled her closer, possessively kissing her. Bella's eyes went wide in surprise but she slowly let herself be and wrapped her arms around his neck. Edward became a little gentle when he felt her responding. Bella never thought her first kiss would be like this.

Edward then pulled away. He smirked when he saw her eyes dazed. He brought his head down to her neck. He kissed and nibbled it. Bella gasped and he smiled at it had on her.

He then whispered on her ear

"Come over my place" he asked, more like a command

Bella just nodded, not trusting her voice

Edward smiled and picked her bridal style in his arms. Bella gave a surprised squeak, she didnt expect him to do that but let him carry her.

When they were outside of the club and in front of Edward's limo, he let her on her feet and told her to go inside. He told the driver to take him back to his place. After that he climbed in after her. Once inside he went to the side Bella was immediately kissed her hungrily. He lost his control as he kissed her.

Bella then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. As he kissed her passionately, Bella could not help but think how lucky she got. She was hoping to do it with atleast a decent looking guy and here she was, doing it with the richest and hottest guy of New York. For the first time her luck was good.

She was then pulled from her thoughts when Edward's hand started exploring her body. He moved his hands from her hair to her neck, collar bone and then replacing him with his kiss. He brought his lips from her lips to suckle on her ear lobe. Bella mewed in response. He _loved _the effect he had on her.

He licked his way down from her ear lobe to her breast, not before nibbling on her neck, leaving a love bite.

He then suckled on her breast through the dress. Bella gasped and mewed when he did that. He smirked at her reaction that _he _caused.

He pushed her on the seat, came on top of her and took her lips in another earth shattering kiss. Just then the limo came to a halt. Edward growled, not happy for the interruption but swung the door open, took Bella again in his arm and carried her in his house.

He then opened the door in seconds before carrying her in his room.

Once in the room, he threw Bella on his bed and got on top of her. He quickly brought her arms around his neck before kissing her hungrily again. Bella mewed, he was making her feel so many different emotions all at once, the ones she never felt before. Edward then busied himself with her dress. He pulled away her navy blue strapless top and saw her blue lacy bra. He licked his lips and immediately took off her bra.

Bella shivered a bit when the cold air hit her but when she felt Edward's warm mouth on her breast she gave a very loud moan. Edward would have smirked at her reaction but he was a bit busy. He swirled his tongue over her pink bud while suckling in her left breast, and his hand kept pulling her other breast. Bella kept moaning in pleasure. They were music to his ears. She was moaning all for _him_.

He pulled back reluctantly which caused her to whimper.

"Dont stop" she whimpered

"I wont" he said

He got up and took of his shirt and pants. When he was done he crawled back on top of her and attacked her lips again. While kissing her he took off her brown sash and her skirt.

He pulled away and looked at her.

"Beautiful" he told her

Bella then blushed a deep shade of red when she realized she was absolutely naked in front of him. She hadn't realized it before, for she was a bit distracted but now that she noticed, she crossed her arms over her chest.

Edward, when he noticed this, he smirked at her shyness and moved her arms away.

"Do not hide from me, you are beautiful..." he whispered as he moved her arms away

Bella still blushed but let him see her.

When Edward saw that she wasn't hiding herself anymore, he then busied himself again. He licked her belly button. Bella gasped and fisted her hands on his bronze hair.

He then licked his way down again, he stopped he saw her blue thong. He took it off and looked at her. She was already wet for him.

Edward thrusted his tongue inside her. His tongue swirled around her bud and she immediately let out a loud moan. He sucked her bud between his teeth greedily while he also thrusted two fingers inside her. As he kept sucking on her, while pumping his fingers inside her, he felt her walls clamp around his finger and knew she was close.

When he felt that she was close enough he bit her bud and felt her coming.

Bella screamed she had never felt that way.

Edward then licked up all her juices and made his way back on top of her. He felt proud when he saw her gasping.

He then leaned forward and gave her kiss.

While kissing her, he thrusted himself fully inside her, breaking her barrier.

Bella gasped and felt tears stream down her eyes.

Edward was shocked, this was her first time, _he _was her first. He was a bit shocked but came out of his thought when he saw her cry and he didnt like it one bit.

He kissed her tears away and waited until her pain went away. When he saw her thrust her hip he understood her pain was gone so he started moving.

Bella gasped as he started thrusting into her. She had never felt like this. She placed her face on his neck as he felt him inside her. Never had she felt so complete.

After sometime she wanted to go more deeper and faster.

"Faster, Harder Edward" she gasped out

Edward complied her and started pumping into her over and over again. Her moans turned into screams and he absolutely _loved _it.

As he was thrusting inside her he felt her walls clamped around him and he knew she was close. With one last thrust he felt her coming as he heard her scream. He kept thrusting into her as he felt his own release come close.

"Scream my name as I come" he growled out while he was thrusting in her.

After few more thrusts he felt himself coming and Bella screamed _his _name.

He then pulled out of her, panting and out of breathe. He then laid next to her, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled against his chest. Bella slid her arms around his waist and snuggled more against him. He loved the fact that she took comfort. He also loved that _he _was her first time and would also be the last one to _ever _touch her. With that decided he kissed her cheek one more time before falling asleep, with _his_ Bella.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***Takes cover* please dont attack me, I know the lemon was horrible, but hey it was my first time, do not attack me or you'll never know the ending and also the next chapter would be the morning after this. I didnt put that in this chapter because It would have seen a bit to fast forwarded. **

**So hope you guys liked this chapter and dont decide to kill. Im too young to die.**

**Review Responses:**

iras : Thanks! Hopefully you'll also like this chapter.

twilightfan1969 : Thanks!

DeydreamBeliever : Yep you were right, and yes I got the hint, if I keep getting such nice reviews then I will update after 4 days. Unless I get a writer's block.

pookietn : Thanks for letting me know, I didnt feel like going through New Moon to find out his last name, too lazy you see.

Flora73 : Really? I didnt know I wrote with emotion, feelings and respect. I thought I couldn't do the description properly.

Lori Duchess : Here it is!

lilmissmaniaclmao : Thanks, yeah possesive mafia Eddie thinks he owns Bella. I think it runs in the mafias. And the morning after would be in chapter 4 cause if I had put it in this chapter it would have seem to fast, at least to me.

wizziewoo123 : Thanks! Hopefully you'll also like this chappie

Maddy Maniac : Thanks!

Kamikazi Penguin yay shiney : Thanks for letting me know!

White Oleander22 : It was? Well glad you liked the chappie

Bloody Ale : It is? Thanks if you think this story is so intruding

xiomara209 : What did you mean by what to do?? But thanks you thought it was interesting

JXB0208 : Thanks! And I didnt make you guys wait long because of all the reviews. I usually update my stories after a week lol x)

Archerywoman : Oh Edward would definately only want Bella after this chappie. Hopefully you will like the story

mlilyv : Aw, you gotta wait for the morning after in the next chapter but thanks for liking the 2nd chapter, I thought it stinked

AndreaG55 : Oh yea the fun has became! Thanks for reviewing!

brittany86 : Here is the rest! Please read, enjoy (hopefully) and do review!

mveroherr : Yeah, there is, hopefully you like this chappie

YolandaFriella : Yeah I stink at details but Ill try, thanks for the advice

BE Marine: Here is the update. Hopefully you'll enjoy!

skittleysweet : Its updated

cullen 08 : Oh you guessed it Cullen, the drama is about to begin!

: Who doesn't? I wish in the Twilight saga Edward was this possessive. I love possessive mafia Edward.

IpodPrincess : Yeah I would like that but I dont know how the beta thingy works and at first I did the third person view not Bella

xosummerxo : Im glad you found this story, means another new reviewer! Hope you also like this chappie

Mrs Max McDowell : Update is here!

Edward's Keeper : Here it is, hopefully you like this chappie

Alynelovesyou : Hope you think this chapter is also cool!

snowfire81 : Hope you also love this chapter also!!!

**Well guys I reallyyy hope you guys loved this chapter and decide not to kill me.**

**Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow guys, super reviews. I really know because of my stupid writing I didnt think I could get so many reviews but still glad. Here is the 4****th**** chapter of AONS**

**Chapter 4**

**Third Person View**

The next morning Bella felt sunlight assaulting her eyes. Groaning she turned and hid her eyes in a very soft and very warm pillow. It was very comfortable so she snuggled against it.

The pillow then wrapped its arms around her waist at pulled her closer.

'_Very nice and comfy pillow, wonder when I bought it...wait arms?!!'_ her eyes then opened wide and was shocked when she noticed that she was wrapped around the very handsome Edward Masen, who she had been snuggling against thinking him as a pillow.

She blushed immediately and tried to remember how she ended up here. Suddenly she remembered what had happened and blushed again! She could not believe it, she had actually done it! She thought she might have chickened out or something but she had actually done it. And she had done it with none other then Edward Masen! The most handsome and richest man of New York, man did she have a great luck

She got up and looked around the room. The room was dark purple, book cases packed with huge novels and very expensive looking paintings hanging in the wall, a dark dresser and a desk on the other side of the room filled with papers and other things. All in all the room was huge! Heck this room alone looked 10 times bigger than her apartment!

She then looked at her side Edward sleeping peacefully. She noticed his breathing and knew that he wouldnt be waking up now

'_Nice, atleast I can get out before he wakes up, dont wanna think I could deal with the awkwardness when he wakes up'_

With that thought she decided to get up, forcing herself not to lay there in his arms.

Just as she tried to get up, she felt something pull her down. She looked behind and saw his arms were wrapped around her waist and was real tight around her waist.

'_Oh joy' _she thought sarcastically

She then turned and wrapped her arms around him, waiting for him to relax. When he did, she slowly slid out of his arms and replaced her with a pillow when he tried to reach her again.

When she saw he accepted the substitute for the time being she got up and started to look around for her clothes. She did found her top, sash and skirt but had no luck in finding her undergarments.

She then heard him turn around and shift.

'_To hell with my undergarments, maybe he can keep that as a souvenir' _

At that thought Bella immediately blushed again. What the hell was wrong with her?

Shaking her head, she took her boots and got out of the room.

When she was out of the room, she felt her jaw fall.

The house, no mansion, was huge! Talk about being rich!

The mansion was white and blue contrasted color. It looked very huge and nice. When she saw stairs she understood it was a two storey mansion.

She came out f her ogling when she heard another grunt and a bit movement from the room behind her.

She looked back and saw Edward shifting again, still holding the pillow in his arms.

She shook her head again

'_Dang Bella, get a hold of yourself, if you keep ogling at his house then he will wake up and see you, not a surprise, after all he is the richest guy of New York' _

With that decided, she wore her boots and went out of the mansion.

She still couldn't help but look behind to look at the mansion, since last night she didnt get a chance because she was a bit busy.

She looked back and saw that she was right. It was a two storey building and looked nice.

Forcing herself again to look away, she started walking again, trying to catch a taxi.

When finally one stopped, she got inside.

"Where to?" asked the taxi driver

And he didnt look good. He had dirty brown hair and his teeth were yellow, as if he had never brushed in his life and he looked 50 years old.

"Um, take me to 26 maple street, house number 14" said Bella, stopping herself from shuddering. **(AN/ dont know if that is even a real address)**

As the driver started driving, Bella took out her mobile and dreaded when she saw 95 missed calls written on it.

'_Dang! I forgot about Alice and Rosalie, Im so _gonna_ get it when I go back' _she thought while banging her head on the seat.

'_Or maybe I can email them where I was, yes that's exactly what I will do' _she decided that

The taxi then stopped infront of her building and she got outside.

"That would be 20 dollars" said the taxi driver, and she was gonna give him 20 dollars, but then noticed something, she didnt have her purse with her.

'_You have gotta be kidding me, what the hell, my luck stinks today' _

Before she could say something she heard a voice say

"Ill pay, here is your 20 dollars" said an awfully familiar voice.

She turned around and saw Rosalie and Alice, standing and looking with angry eyes.

"Im toast"

**Back to Edward**

The next morning, Edward woke up feeling happy and complete. He didnt understand why that, usually he is always in grumpy mood because of all his work and stuff but today he felt better. He felt better than better. He then remembered about last night and smiled at the reason of his good mood. Yep it was Bella.

Although they didnt get to talk alot because of their activities, he thought of her to be another slut or airhead but he actually found her adorable. She wasn't a slut or airhead from what little he found out about her. She was adorable, very shy and he loved that about her.

Each time she blushed he got turned on, she was like a very rare pure flower and he wanted to keep her as his.

He had been shocked when he found out she was a virgin before him but he loved it because he was the first one to ever have her and would be the only one. He felt very protective of her and wanted to keep her.

Though he didnt believe at love at first sight, he still didnt believe it but he knew he had feelings for Bella and would keep her.

He even planned his day with her, he would take her for launch in the most expensive restaurant and take her to his favorite meadow. He had found the meadow when he was 11 years old. Carlisle had wanted to test both of them so he left James and him in the forest alone, to find their way outside and both of them wandered. He had found the meadow that way and absolutely loved it, it was very peaceful and would always go their when he wanted to calm down or just spend some time alone. No one knew about the meadow, not even James is best friend.

Bella would be the first one he would share the meadow with, he never even thought he would share it with anyone, it was like his own private place and now he would share it with Bella.

He sighed and pulled her closer against him, his hands sinking in into her.

'_Hm, she is uniquely very soft, I dont remember her being that soft' _

"What the hell..." he thought out loud

As he opened his eyes he saw that in his arms, instead of expecting to see Bella in his arms, he saw the thing he thought was Bella was actually a pillow.

"Bella?" he called out but no noise. His house sounded empty.

He waited few minutes then got up.

"Bella" he called out again but still no answer

He then noticed that her clothes were gone.

'_Maybe she is in the kitchen making breakfast' _he thought, trying to assure himself that she was there.

He pulled on his shorts and went in the kitchen, she wasn't even in the kitchen.

"No..." he growled out, he had looked everywhere in his house but Bella wasn't anywhere.

"No...Bella cant go, she is _mine_" he growled out as he threw his most favourite vase he had bought from Paris on the floor

"I will find her, she cannot leave me"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So how was it guys? Good, bad? Was it nice?**

**And how do you like this chapter? Sorry guys I posted late, I had gotten angry and was thinking of discontinuing this story because someone thought I was stealing some others story just because the plot seemed a bit same but seeing how so many people liked and wanted to read the next chapter here is the 4****th**** chapter.**

**Hope its long**

**And because of so many reviews I wont do the review responses cause there are so many! From now on I will only answer if one reviewer questions other than that I dont think I can do review responses with so many reviews.**

**I love you guys for reviwing so much, keep reviewing, that keep me foiling and encourages me to write more. **

**Bye guys!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, so many reviews, I cant even count how many. Well guys here is the 5****th**** chapter**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

'_Im toast' I_ thought miserably as I saw very angry Rosalie and Alice standing infront of me.

Rosalie had paid the taxi driver and the taxi driver went away.

Both of them giving me a glare went inside the building, I took that as my sign of getting in so I followed after them.

As I went inside my apartment, Alice slammed the door.

"Sit down" growled out the scary Pixie pointing at my couch and I sat down, both of them sitting on chairs in front of me, ready to interrogate me.

"Where the heck where you last night" Alice spilled out angrily, almost forcibly as if she was too angry to speak

"I...I...I was...I..." I stuttered to speak

"Where!" screamed both of them

I looked down and answered

"I was...um...hanging out..."

"With whom!"

"Where!"

"Yeah Bella where the hell had you been hanging out?! We thought that that you had been murdered, kidnapped, or a pedophile got hold of you!!!" shouted Rosalie

I just stared at Rosalie and blinked at what I heard. And blinked when I finally processed what she said.

"Pedophile! Are you guys nuts!! Murder, ok, kidnapped, ok, raped is also ok but pedophile?!! Im 23 for crying out loud!!!!!!!" I shouted

Pedophile? Had that they really gone nuts!!

"Yes Bella we had gone nuts because our best friend suddenly disappeared and hadn't return to her apartment all night! We had been nuts thinking something had happened to you!!!" shouted Alice

"Yeah why the hell did you abandon us like that Bell" said Rosalie

"Hey I wasn't the one who abandoned you guys. You guys abandoned me! Just after 20 minutes of coming you guys go of on your own! Leaving me!!" I shouted at them

And I regretted shouting at them like that. Both of them looked out, I felt like an idiot. How can I shout at them like that? They were just worried about me and I snap at them like that.

"We...we're sorry Bella if our leaving caused you to leave, or if you felt abandoned..." whispered Alice, her voice breaking a bit and I immediately felt horrible.

"Its ok guys, Im sorry I snapped, Im really sorry, it wasn't your guys fault or what you did because of why I disappeared, Ill tell you guys sit down" I said them

Both of them sat down again

"What happened was I had decided that, that night I was gonna achieve something..." I started

"Achieve what?" asked Alice

"Well you guys always told me that Im always so picky and which is why Im still virgin, and you guys always tease me..."

I was saying but then Alice interrupted

"Bella we just say that, we never mean anything, we just like teasing you"

"I know but it got on my nerves alot so I..."

I was saying but Rosalie this time interrupted

"Bella please dont tell me you got drunk and someone...took advantage...of you...?" asked Rosalie wearily, almost afraid and I could see her making a fist

Rosalie had been once in that situation. I remember and Alice and I had beaten the crap out of those guys, we had taken every weapon we could take, not to mention my dad also have beaten the crap out of those guys, almost killed them and had jailed them. Rosalie had been grateful at that and had always been protecting us also from then.

My eyes went wide at what she said and immediately responded

"What no Rose! Nothing like! Dont worry!" I assured her and she looked relived

"Thank god, or else help me so I would have beaten the crap out of em" she said and released her fist.

"You were saying Bella?" said Alice and I continued

"Well since you guys had been teasing me so much I just had it and I decided that, um that night I would, um get rid of my virginity for once and for all since you guys always say Im so naive and innocent it just got on my nerves too much!" I said

Both of Rosalie's and Alice's jaws dropped. Whatever they were thinking they hadn't been expecting that I would ever do something like that.

"No way Bella, your kidding right? Our naive Bella, you had a one night stand!!!" screamed Rosalie

"I think Im gonna faint! Bella you!! One night stand!! Holy cow!!" exclaimed Alice

"My my Bella, you finally grown up" said Rosalie after 20 minutes "how did you have the guts? I still cant believe"

"Yeah Bells, unbelievable, cant believe you actually did it" said Alice and hugged me

Rosalie had a huge grin on her face.

Suddenly she rose

"Bella who did you do it with? Please dont tell you got that desperate that you did it with just some other guy!" screamed Rosalie with horror and Alice also looked at me with horror also.

"What no! Im not that desperate girls!" I shouted at them

Both looked relieved.

Then Alice looked at me again

"Then who did you do it with Bella" chirped Alice and Rosalie also asked

"Well I got a bit more lucky, um, you guys wont believe who I did it with" I sighed dreamily

"Who was it!!? Tell me tell me!!" said Alice bouncing and Rosalie also looked excited

"It was Edward Masen" I said

It was suddenly quiet. I looked up and saw, Alice looked like she was about to faint and Rosalie, well, she looked like she went in shock.

"Girls?" I asked, no one spoke

After 10 minutes finally Rosalie spoke

"You, our naive Bella, had your one night stand, your first time with, Edward Masen! The Edward Masen, the most hottest and richest guy of New York!!" shouted Rosalie

I blushed, and nodded looking down.

"Unbelievable..." whispered Rosalie

"Im so proud of you Bella" squealed Alice after recovering

Rosalie then got up and disappeared in the kitchen. Alice got up from the chair and took seat beside me and was still bouncing happily that I had the guts to actually do it and did it with none other then Edward Masen.

Suddenly I remembered the pedophile comment and looked at Alice

"Seriously Alice pedophile?" I said incredulously looking at her

"Well its possible, if the pedophile is a vampire or a werewolf or something" said Alice defensively

"You thought about the pedophile didnt you?" I said looking at her, knowing very well Rosalie would never think of something like that.

"Yeah" she said

I just shook my head at her, Alice, she was something.

After 15 minutes Rosalie emerged from the kitchen with 3 bowls of pasta.

I looked at her, she then looked at me.

"Well I thought you might be hungry after such a night, besides I can imagine you didnt get time to have breakfast" said Rosalie

I smiled gratefully at her as she gave me one bowl, gave Alice one and she jet her one.

"Oh and I also ordered Pizza, its arrive in few minutes" said Rosalie

I just stared at her

"Pizza? You ordered pizza so early in morning?!" I asked Rosalie

Had Rose gone insane?

"Bella love incase you haven't noticed its 12:00 pm" pointed out Alice

My eyes went wide as I looked at the clock. It really was 12:00 pm.

"Besides" said Rosalie "We are gonna need to eat something will you tell us details about last night and how good Edward Masen is in bed" she said sniggering and Alice was also sniggering

My eyes went wide and I blushed immediately.

**Back to Edward**

**EPOV**

I growled angrily as I threw my picture frame.

"You cannot leave me Bella"

As I angrily took the blanket and was about to throw it out I noticed something as I pulled the blanket.

Their sitting on top of his bed was a small white purse. It was _her _purse.

I opened the purse and smiled

I took out my mobile and dialed James number

"Hello James"

"_**What's up man!" replied James**_

"James I want you to track someone down and collect every information about someone"

"**Who man?" **

"Isabella Marie Swan"

"_**A girl? Eddie what have you been hiding..." **_

I growled at the nickname and shouted

"Just tract her down before I come over and make you" I growled angrily

"_**Ok man what do you wanna know?" he asked**_

"Find out everything about her from the where she lives to the size of her shoe"

"_**Okkk dude" **_

He said and I hanged up on him.

"Soon you will be with me Bella" I said looking at the id card I got from her purse

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So how was this chapter? Also give ideas how should Bella and Edward win and what do you want to see in the next chapter.**

**Also Im gonna response to some reviews because there are so many reviews, which is why I love you guys.**

**Review Responses**

tannertheklutz: I did not copy that story. I just came up with this idea.

SharkGurl : He does but this time his gonna take damage control

vampiregurl : Yes it is

Darkangel0470 : Yeah, my Edward is very possesive and dominant Edward, but still soft to Bella. My Edward is not gonna mop around

Princess-love-Edward : Well Bella's part was a bit funny but Edward's definately wasnt.

twilightfan1969 : Well he is a mafia, and to him he will always have to have his ways.

Chloe McMurray : He sure is.

LaurieS31 : Who doesnt? I want a possesive boyfriend myself

chocolate mocha brownies : 'Dodges the real chicken' *puts Bella's mask one and brings Edward in* Edward that girl threw a chicken at me, attack!!! lol xD

hopeless5161 : Ok

Red-Rosette-Cullen : He wont wait to just bump into her I mean this Edward is mafia, so he will seek her out and use his contacts.

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. And dont forget to suggest how Edward will see Bella, and also suggest what do you want to see in the next chapter.**

**Bye for now!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola guys! Its good to be back. Im really surprised by the reviews but happy. Im sorry for the long wait but this chapter kinda is short and stinks but I wanted to give you guys atleast some chapter for your long wait.**

**Do forgive me and give me ideas for the next chappie also cause I kinda got a writers block.**

**Well here it is. Hopefully I didnt lose some of my reviewers for such long wait : (**

**On with the story**

Chapter 6

**BPOV**

"...and next I woke up and found myself in his bed, I found it kinda awkward so I left immediately since I really did not want to face him and it was clearly a one night stand" I finished

As I looked up at them I saw both of their jaws drop

Oh well I tried to warn them but who would listen to me. Rosalie and Alice and both forced me to tell them all in _**details**_. Everything! They forced me out of it and I was quite happy with their shocked faces.

They brought it all onto themselves.

"Oh and yes he is very good in bed" I added another catalyst smirking at their faces.

Finally after 5 minutes (shorter than last time), Rosalie again was the first one to speak up.

"Wow I really didnt know you had it in ya! Im so proud, you have finally grew up. Im so proud of myself. See because of my you my dear Bella had a one night stand with one of the hottest guy in New York, lovely lovely!!!" babbled Rosalie happily

I just looked at her arching my brow, she taught me? I didnt even know that, oh well Ill let my best friend live her fantasy of her having teaching me to grab hot guys for one night stand. Yeah right but who am I to break her fantasy

Suddenly Alice came out of her shock and suddenly glared angrily at Rosalie

"You taught!!! Excuse me!" said Alice, marching in front of Rosalie, pushing me out of the way "You taught her!! If your forgetting I taught her everything, I taunted her so much that she finally gave in and had a one night stand. I did everything and so not you! I should get the credit, I taught Bella!!" shouted Alice

Rosalie then suddenly pulled me on her side.

"I did!" said Rosalie pulling me at her side

"I did!" said Alice pulling be back at her side

And both of them continues pulling me around like a rag doll

"Girls girls stop lagging me around like a rag doll, none of you guys taught be so cut it out!" I said angrily pulling my hands free.

"But we did teach you" whined Rosalie

"No Rosie and Ali none of you guys taught me ANYTHING concerning this matter saying Im too naive for it"

"Well yeah but that did push you over to do it, so we did teach you!" said Alice beaming

I just shook my head at their antics

I then looked at the clock and noticed it was almost 30 minutes and smirked. If the pizza does not get delivered in 30 minutes then free food!! And only 8 minutes was left. They definitely cant make it.

"Perfect!"

"What?" asked both Rosalie and Alice asked

I cheekily smiled and pointed at the clock, 8 mins left till the delivery and if they deliver the pizza not within 30 free pizza!!

Both of them got the drill and started squealing

For the first time my luck was changing!

Until right then there was a knock on the door. All our happiness went down the drain. Why does it always happen to me?

"Aw come on, couldn't they come after 8 mins!" whined Alice again

I just shook my head sadly, took Alice's wallet and started moving towards the door.

I hopefully thought I would get away with it but Alice noticed

"Hey why are you taking my wallet" asked Alice

I just turned, blinked innocently at her and smiling said

"Well I did do something big and I was thinking this was all a treat to me wasnt it? Now why would I pay for my own treat" I stated innocently

Alice just stared at me, her eyes bugging out. I just smiled and went to get the door.

I never, ever, acted that way but today I was acting pretty out of character but today I feel a little mischievous and wanted it to last until I go back to my diplomatic and goody me.

As I opened the door ready with the wallet I saw a tall man. He had light brown hair and burgundy eyes. When I opened the door he kept scanning me up and down and I found that a bit creepy. I would have thought he was a weirdo if I hadn't seen the pizza in his hand

Though instead of giving the pizza to me he still kept scanning me up and down.

I cleared me throat then.

"Um excuse me your here to deliver the pizza right?" I asked, was getting a little uncomfortable with him staring at me like that.

He then looked at her and asked

"Yours Isabella Swan right?" he asked

I at first looked surprised then thought maybe he was asking just to be sure he was delivering in the right place.

"Uh yeah um the pizza please" I demanded

"Oh yeah" he said and handed her the pizza

"Ok so how much is the pizza?" I said opening Alice's wallet

"Um well its free..." he said awkwardly

Must be his first day of job, wait free??

"Free?" I asked dubiously

"Yep you're the lucky 99th caller of the night now good day Miss Swan" he said smirking and then went away.

I just stared at him, then went inside

That was weird

"Hey so how many of my money did you waste" said a pouting Alice

"None" I said putting the pizza on the table and bringing in plates

"What I knew it! Your never that bad to waste your friends money!" she said smiling cheekily

"Um no the pizza delivery guy said it was free, saying that we were the lucky 99th caller of the night" I said while Alice squealed about how lucky today was

Then I smiled slyly "Besides Ali you didnt actually believe that I didnt waste your money on purpose, I probably would have given him a 100 dollar tip if e had charged" I teased her

She immediately reacted and started making her way at me.

I screamed and ran for my life, inside _my own_house.

Although it was fun I still felt something weird about that pizza guy.

Eh Bella your just being paranoid

With that decided, I ran with my life inside my house, away from my scary best friend.

_But Bella never noticed burgundy eyes staring at her from the distance. He then took out his cell._

**EPOV**

I paced around my room. I just could not stand it. It felt so weird, I could not stay in one place as I waited for James call. This one girl, Bella, just came like a breeze and changed my whole life. I could not stand in one place. I just needed to know about her and had to have her.

Never had he ever met someone like her. So shy, sweet, cute and adorable. Her blushes, god her blushes, made me want to steal her away and keep her locked away all for myself.

I could not think of her with anyone else. I would kill anyone who would sniff around her, ever. I will adore her and never let her shed a tear thats for sure.

While I was pondering suddenly my phone rang.

I immediately took the call, knowing it was James without even looking at the id.

"Speak"

'**Wow dude not even hi or hello just speak? You gotta respect your best friend'**_replied James_

"Just give me the informations" I growled out

'**Fine fine, she lives 24 maple street, house number 14 and apartment number 16. She loves reading classics, she has two best friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. Her favorite flowers are ruffled tulips, violet, and red roses. She works at "La Rose", she is a fashion designer. Her favorite classic is Pride and Prejudice and Romeo and Juliet. She always hangs out with her best friends and their boyfriends are Emmett Whitelock and Jasper Hale. She has no boyfriend or had she ever dated before. That's all I could find out in short notice dude'**_replied James_

"Ok that will do, she never dated, so that's perfect, where are you now?"

'**Dude Im in front of her apartment' replied James**

"Ok, wait why are you in front of her apartment?!?"

'**Just chill dude I just wanted to have a look at her, to see the girl who you got interested in, by the way, she is one hot girl man. Nice choice, if I had seen her first then I sure would have...'**

"Shut the fuck up James, you will _**not**___think of her that way" I growled out

'**Ok ok dude I was just kidding, chill'**

"How did you get in?"

'**I didnt I just went their as the pizza delivery guy. Your Bella and her friends had ordered pizza and to get a look at her I went there to deliver. Nice choice I must say. So whatcha gonna do?'**

"Hm, send 3 large bouquets of ruffled tulips, violets and red roses and another large bouquet with the mixer of them. Send some chocolates and with cards on it. Just order them right now Ill write down on the cards. The card for ruffled tulips, violets and red roses bouquets should have the print of those flowers. I dont know how but manage that. Buy them with my credit card and sent the cards and flowers over to me. Ill write and will send someone to deliver it since she already saw you" I said

'**Wow your really serious about this girl arent you? She aint some game?'**asked James but I did not bother to answer.

She did mean alot to me because she was very special to me

'**Ok ok I know you wont answer, well Ill get them ready'**_said James and hanged up the phone_

I would do anything and everything to get you Bella. You are and will always be _**mine.**_

_**So what do ya guys think? Awsome, good, bad? All reviews are welcomed. Here I will used James book description. 'Sighs' Dont ya just love possessive and dominant Edward? I wish my boyfriend was like that.**_

_**Well keep waiting for next chapter and please do review. Your reviews fume me up.**_

_**Peace!**_

_**~PrincessKagome93**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys Im so so sorry!! Sorry doesnt even cover it, I had finished this chapter a week after I had published the last chapter but my best friend thought it was funny to change my password to this account (she somehow guessed my pw, the pw is actually my fave anime characters name) and then went on a holiday. She wouldnt reply to my email, finally when she came back I forced her to give me the pw. I know its stupid but please please forgive, I wont do a late update anymore. **

**Update every next week. Confirmed.**

**Chapter 7**

**Note: Bella's clothes and accesories and shoes are in my profile, check them out!!**

**BPOV**

_RINGGGGGGGGGGG-----_

I growled as I slammed the alarm, I had hit the desk quite few times by mistake, Im not a morning person, ever. I hit getting up early.

As I was about to go back to sleep again I was immediately jolted awake AGAIN by the alarm from my mobile. You see Im quite a lazy morning person and I know I wont ever get up by one alarm. So at night when I put the alarm on my clock, I also put an alarm in my mobile cause I know I will go back to sleep again.

Growling again I finally got up and took a peak in the time. It was 7:30 am. My office started at 8:30 am

"Enough time" I said and I took out my outfit for today.

I chose a black pant, a strapless black shirt and on top of it, a black jacket.

I applied simple make-up, and wore a simple black butterfly necklace, and a butterfly bracelet.

I then wore my black heel shoes and then headed to my kitchen. I immediately started making spaghetti to eat. As I was, I started thinking about last night.

Alice, Rose and I had talked till it was 12:00 am, and then I had to kick them out. I know, I know it was very late at night and they probably could have stayed over, I shouldn't have thrown them outside at a time like that but we were neighbors. Their house is not far away. Alice apartment is directly in front of me and Rosalie's is the apartment next to mine.

They were really protective of me.

They said I am naive and they were gonna protect me.

Ah my spaghetti was finally done

As I was about to sit down and have my breakfast, my doorbell rang.

'_Who could be at this time...'_

Trailing that thought I went to open the door.

As I opened the door I saw a delivery man holding a beautiful huge bouquet of ruffled tulip. Heck I could not even see the man's face because of that huge bouquet.

"Oh my...I uh think you got the wrong address he" I said laughing nervously

No one would ever get me such a bouquet, not to mention a HUGE bouquet with ruffled tulips, they were quite expensive (A/N- I think, I dont know, are they?)

"Um, are you know Bella Swan, living in 24 Maple Street, house number 14, apartment 16?" the guy asked, still can't see his face, hidden behind the huge bouquet of ruffled tulips.

"Yes..." I answered unsure

"Well sign this paper" he said thrusting the paper from his other hand

"Ok..." I said

I grabbed a pen from my purse and signed it.

After signing it, the guy gave me the bouquet

"Have a good day miss, who ever sent that to you must love you alot, all 150 ruffled tulips, its not everyday a guy buys so many flowers" said the guy as he left.

I could hear the smile in his face.

Well duh! Who ever buys so much ruffled tulips? And for me?

"Nope this cant be for me, this bouquet cant be for me, there must be another Bella Swan living in another address with same apartment number yup" I thought to myself

Cause no one I know would send me such a huge bouquet.

And they are my favorite.

'_So beautiful...'_

As I was touching it, checking if its real I felt a paper.

I looked at saw that it was a card, a card shaped as ruffled tulip which had blended in the bouquet.

I pulled it out and opened the card

"_Dear Bella,_

_You are the most beautiful creature in the world. You are very sweet, and you are the most purest and sweetest flower ever. For you have stolen my heart. You will receive 4 more gifts for you beauty inside and out. Keep waiting and by tonight you will be on date with me_

_Your secret admire_

_E_

I just stared at it, I had a secret admire? Who would send me such a huge and beautiful ruffled tulips? And they are my favorite at that.

Forgetting about breakfast I walked outside, still in a trance, holding the bouquet.

I then entered the elevator

Inside was Darien Cahen, he lived on the floor above me.

He had ebony black hair, and deep blue eyes. When I first moved it I had a crush on him but then found out he had his long time girlfriend who he loved alot and they were engaged. He had proposed to her when I had just came living here in this apartment and they are gonna get married next week.

His girlfriend, now fiancée, was very sweet. She was a bit childish and was a very happy and bubbly girl. Very opposite of Darien. Her name is Violet Lane. Darien, does not show much emotions but according to Violet, she sometimes tell me when we meet in the lift Violet and Darien moved in together, he is very romantic and charming to her. He proposed to her in a very romantic way. He had taken her to her favorite restaurant, apparently he had rented it, the WHOLE restaurant. He had filled it and decorated it with her favorite flower, Red Roses. Everything in the restaurant was red and white. After they had dinner, he had started music and they had done waltz, and around midnight, the wedding tune started playing and 20 waiters appeared, wearing red clothes, and each holding a board with words, total all said 'W I L L Y O U M A R R Y M E V I O L E T'

Not only that, he had then taken her to the terrace of the restaurant and the whole terrace was filled with rose petals which also said 'Will you marry me'

When she had then looked behind her she saw him on his knees with the ring.

I never knew Darien could be so romantic. He never shows his emotions but when he is with Violet he is different.

Heck when Violet showed me the ring my mouth had dropped. It was a ruby which was rose shaped. It looked like a red rose, her favorite.

Now currently, Darien was staring at my bouquet amusingly. And one look in my blushing face confirmed whatever he had guessed.

"Hm someone very special in your life Bella?" he said

"Um not really, but how did you guess?" I asked sheepishly

"Come on Bella, no one would send you a huge bouquet of your favorite flowers if they did not love you" he said, with a tone that sound obviously

"Did you ever gift Violet like this, you sound experienced" I asked, he really did

"Of course I send Violet 100 red roses the first time I asked her out on a date, how many ruffled tulips did your boy send you?" He asked

"150" I said blushing

"Ah, he out beats me, how many dates have you been with him?"

"None actually, his a secret admire" I said, blushing deeper shade of red, I didnt even know that was possible.

"Huh he must really like you then" he said smiling

"So where is Violet" when ever I see Darien, he is always with Violet. Their inseparable.

"Oh she is shopping crazily, since we're getting married next week" he said and his face automatically lighting when he spoke of her and wedding.

Boy did he love her.

Just then the elevator dinged, meaning it reached ground floor.

"Ok good luck Darien, it was nice talking to you" I said as I waved him with my free hand.

I then placed my bouquet in the back seat of the car, still with the smiling face, got on the front and started driving.

I reached my office in 10 minutes.

I worked in a fashion designing company. Me, Alice, and Rosalie were fashion designers. The company's name was "La Rose"

I then took out my bouquet, and went up to my floor, getting stares that is, holding a huge ruffled tulip bouquet, when I reached my chamber, I placed it in my desk, still admiring it.

Just as I turned and was about to call Alice and Rosalie to show them the bouquet and card, they both burst in my chamber, with wide eyes staring at the bouquet.

"Oh man it is true, I thought Angelina had gone mad" said Rosalie staring at the bouquet and poking it

"It sure is" said Alice also poking my bouquet

"Hey dont poke my bouquet!" I shouted at them and pulled them away.

"Bella who what who send tulips to you!!" shouted both of them together

"I dont know..." I replied

"You dont know someone send you a HUGE bouquet of ruffled tulip and you dont know!!!" shouted Alice

"Well yeah" I answered

"But...but" stuttered Alice

I just shook my head and handed them the card

When they finished reading it they were in aww

"Oh my GOD!!! BELLA!!!!! YOU HAVE A SECRET ADMIRE!!! A RICH ONE WHO SENT YOU SO MANY FLOWERS!!! YOUR FAVORITE FLOWERS AT THAT!!!!" shouted Alice jumping excitedly

"Calm down Alice, Im sure the whole office heard you!" I hissed at her

"But its a big deal Bella!!! 150 flowers, and ruffled tulips at that, they are expensive!!!" Rosalie shouted

Before I could say another word, Mike came in, he was an employee also.

"Rosalie, Alice get into your chamber, the Witch of the East is coming in, she will fire you both if she finds you guys in another's chamber!!" shouted Mike

Rosalie and Alice were gone like the wind.

Witch of the East was aka Kate Winry

Our boss, she was very strict and quite bitchy. All the workers gave her the nickname of Witch of the East. The White Witch

But currently, as I sat down on the chair, I did not care about the White Witch, ahem, I mean Miss Kate, I was currently thinking of my secret admire as I gazed in the bouquet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**P.S. Ruffled Tulips are the flowers on the cover of New Moon book. You guys can also google it in google images. Its very pretty**

**How was it? Was it good? And also please forgive me, I hope I havent lost some of the reviewers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Important Note: I just noticed an error in the story, I had forgotten that I had already said that Bella's job was a teacher of elementary school. Sorry for the confusion but I will keep Bella job as a fashion designer currently now. Really sorry for the confusion, since I hadnt updated I had forgotten that I had already stated Bella's job but from now on and permanently Bella's job would be a fashion designer. I fixed Chapter 5.**

**Hola guys! Hows it going? Here is Chapter 8 of AONS**

**Hopefully its good, you know when I write at Microsoft Word it looks like a very big chapter but after posting it, it looks small, I hate when that happens. Hope you guys love this chapter, I lost some reviewers and I am sad about it. **

**Oh well**

**On with the chapter, our favorite secret Mobward admire keeps sending his gifts to Bella. **

**P.S. Let me know did you guys like Bella's office clothes and accessories, it's in my profile.**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

**2 hours later**

Currently it is 10:30 am.

"Slave driver..." Rosalie muttered under her breather

Miss Kate was in a bad mood, again. Apparently she broke up with her boyfriend, Joey, (not that I blamed him, she could be a real bitch, even Im saying that, I dont usually swear) so she took out her anger, on being dumped, out on the first person she saw, which, unfortunately turned out to be Alice and Rosalie.

Of course, me being a good friend, tried to help them, bad mistake. She also punished me, along with Alice and Rosalie. The punishment was to work overtime, up to 11:00 pm. Not only that, we three had to make the most gorgeous and newest fashion design and make the dress also, not just design, all in ONE DAY! It had to be good, because it was going to be in the biggest fashion show of this year. And we had to do this in ONE FREAKEN DAY!!!

So now, all of us were trying to come up with a new design.

And for 2 hours, no luck

"Agh!" groaned Alice and threw another page

"There goes number 60" I said, the 60th page we threw away in 2 hours.

"This is horrible..." said Alice

"Tell me about it" replied Rosalie

I looked at both of them.

They were really mad and pissed off.

"Alright guys, we can do this" I tried motivating them, even though I myself wasn't motivated.

"No we cant" whined Alice and Rosalie

"Yes we can!! Come on Alice think of something hot, flashy, new and stylish, you're the best fashion designer I know, and Rose your our company's supermodel!! Think!! Im also thinking, lets think unique, and we can do it,that will show Kate!!" I exclaimed, knowing that would definitely motivate them, shoving it on Kate's face.

"Sure, sure, I may be a supermodel but I sure dont get treated that way" mumbled Rosalie

I just shook my head, before I could talk to Rose, Alice suddenly stood up

"Your right, Im the best, and if we do it, we will show that White Wicked Witch, lets get to work people!!" screamed Alice excitedly and immediately started drawing.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I dont wanna waste my time on that Witch's job, Im the model" grumbled Rosalie

"Well think of it at this way Rose, if you, being a supermodel, help us make the most fabulous dress that eventually you will wear, would shock that Witch out!! You will stun her!!!" I said to her, knowing that will convince.

"Your right, I'll show her" said Rosalie and also joined Alice and Me.

While we were drawing and scribbling designs, Rosalie spoke up

"I cant believe you have a secret admire Bells" said Rosalie smiling

Alice, who had been scrawling, looked up from the paper to me with a gleam in her eyes.

I groaned, although I liked the person who send me those beautiful ruffled tulips and was eager to meet him, but I didnt wanna talk with my best friends.

They got, a little too eager.

Too excited and gave me too much attention around this things so I didnt like to talk to them about these things.

"Hey Bella, do you know any boy with a name starting with E?" asked Alice

"Yeah Bella do you?" asked Rosalie also

I then thought about it, about the 'E', who could he be? I hadn't thought about it since now, since I was too busy ogling at those tulips.

"Well...there is Eric, but he is not that rich, neither has he ever shown me any interest..." I begged to god that he did not turn out to be my secret admire.

"Nah he does not have the guts, he didn't, anyone else?" asked Rosalie

"Hmm..."

I thought any one whose name started with 'E'

And so far, none.

Just then a flash of intense emerald eyes came into my mind and I blushed. Luckily Alice and Rosalie were busy working on the design.

I slowly shook my head.

'_No'_ I thought

'_It cant be him, his a playboy and always has one night stands. I cant be an exceptional'_

With that resolved I immediately started designing

'_He would never like me that me, neither would Edward Masen would waste his time on me...'_

Boy was I wrong...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**EPOV**

I sighed, for the 28th time of the day, I was waiting for James call, AGAIN!!

I wanted to know Bella's reaction. I wanted to know how much she liked the ruffled tulips I send her.

I wanted to send 300 ruffled tulips, but James said that, that wasnt possible.

He said that it would be too big and would not fit in through her apartment. Then I wanted to make it 280, yet that would be too big. So I had to settle for the smallest of all, stupid 150 ruffled tulips.

That's too cheap for my beautiful Cherie Bella.

So now I was waiting for James call

'_He is always doing this, I swear to god he loves to torment me!'_

Suddenly my mobile rang.

"Finally!!" I cried with happiness.

I picked up the phone

"James, what took you so freaking long!!!?" I shouted at him

"_**Dude Chill, it takes time..." replied James**_

"Takes time huh! Now that I think of you do it purposely, you like to torment me and test my patience!" I growled out.

"_**Ha that I do, anyways do you want to know about your girl's reaction?" he asked**_

My eyes immediately went wide.

'Yes!! What was her reaction? Did she like them?" I asked excitedly

"_**Like em? She loved them, well at first she thought I got the wrong address, she did not believe that someone send her that big bouquet, it seems she has less self confident about her beauty..." he trailed**_

Hm, so my Cherie did not believe herself to be beautiful? Well that will change.

"Ok, she liked them then, good job, now is the second gift ready?" I asked

If she liked the ruffled tulips, she will love the other gift even more.

"_**Yep dude, but seriously do you have to give so many, I will lose my arms"**_

"Oh please you have carried much heavier things than that James, just deliver it" I replied

"_**But why me? Why not a normal delivery man!!!" cried James**_

"Because I want to see my Cherie's reaction" I said calmly.

"_**You...you...you are selfish!" he screamed dramatically**_

I just rolled my eyes, James was always like that

"That I am now get to work now!!!"

"_**Seriously Edward, Im a assassin, the scariest and smartest mafia and your turning me into a flower delivery boy!!!!!!!!!" **_

"Yes, yes I am, now get going!!" I growled out

"_**Fine..." he grumbled**_

And then he hanged up

I threw the phone and waited.

I couldnt wait for Bella's reaction to this present

Bella

_My _Bella

_**My **__Cherie_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BPOV**

"WE DID IT!!!!!!" screamed all three of us.

Finally after 2 more hours we finished our design, and it was gorgeous!!!

The design was awesome!

(**A/N= I dont know how to describe the dress so it is in my profile. Check it out)**

"We did it, we did it, we did it!! Hah in your face Wicked White Witch!!!" screamed Rosalie

"Eh Rose, dont you think Miss Kate could hear that?" I asked

"Im not scared of that bitch!!" exclaimed Rosalie

Just then Alice came close to me

"Actually the Witch went out for lunch..." whispered Alice

Oh so that's why Rose was screaming out loud.

Suddenly Angela came in with a broad smile

"Hey Bella...someone...or should I say something is here for you..." said Angela with a sing along voice

I looked at her. Angela is not one to talk like that.

I got up curiously and followed her.

To say shocked would be an understatement...

There infront of me stood a man, but thats not what shocked me, no way.

The thing that shocked me was that I could not see the mans face because of the huge bouquet of Violets covering them.

My mouth fell

And icing on top, everyone was looking at me.

Alice and Rosalie just came out.

"Holy SHIT ANOTHER ONE!!!" screamed Alice

I thank god Miss Kate was out.

After gaining the ability to talk again, I opened my mouth

"Wha...what can I...uh do for you?" I stuttered out

"Delivery for you, 195 fresh violet bouquet for you!" the faceless man said, handing again the paper.

I blinked

"195??!!!??" I exclaimed

"Yep!" said the faceless man, and by the tone of his voice he sounded like he was smiling.

Well duh!!!

"Ookkk, are you sure your not delivering it to the wrong person, cause, uh I think you are..." I said

"Nope mam, Im pretty sure who I am delivering it too. Who wouldn't remember the person who is going to get such a large bouquet, its not everyday!" he said again, smiling

I weakly signed the paper and took the huge bouquet, man it was heavy.

"Um girls help me? Its a little too heavy for me!!" I said

Alice and Rosalie immediately came and helped me with the bouquet

Together we placed the huge bouquet of violets beside the huge bouquet of ruffled tulips.

The huge Violet bouquet looked so big.

As I was still touching it, I felt something, _again._

I pulled it out. It was a violet shaped card, which had blended in with the other.

I opened it and read it.

_Dear Bella, _

_Roses are red _

_and Violets are you_

_But everything is colorless_

_When compared to you_

_I hope you like your second gift, _

_If you do, you will definitely love your other 2 gifts. _

_Wait for it, _

_By tonight 9:00 pm, you will be my date_

_However, I am leaving some clues_

_To see if you can figure me out, before I come to take you out._

_Your Secret Admire,_

_Dw_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So how is it? Good? Bad? Please let me know! You guys reviews encourage me!!!**

_**Word Meanings**_

_Cherie – It means 'Darling' in French_

I just thought using a foreign sweet word would make our Mobward even more HOT!!

_Review Responses_

Kane the girl : So do I, so do I

Flora73 : Thanks!

Mrf773 : I know right?

njdevil30718 : Dont know about her, but I definitely would. Oh I wish Robert could be my bf!

Madison Elliott : Thanks!

slyt : Well, not really, because Alice and Rosalie thinks it was a one night stand, just like Bella. Which is why they did not think of Edward. They did not expect it, neither did Bella. Im not sure how many chapters till Mobward and Bella meet. Just going with the flow. But obviously soon.

LoriDuchess : Here was Edward.

brighteyes2889 : Yeah I had totally forgotten I had already made her a teacher, but now her permanent job is fashion designer. Take a look at my Author's Note names 'Bella's job'

vampiregurl : I know right!!? So cute and sweet, I like my Edward

lynne0731 : Thanks!

SharkGurl : So do I, they are gorgeous!! I have a bunch of them in my home. My mom gifted them to me.

tbonemom0512 : Thanks, I love the New Moon flower also, they are very pretty.

nessa1178 : Thanks! I searched it on google, for the name cause it was a pretty flower.

avatar1211: Oh yea about that, I had totally forgotten I had already made her a teacher, but now her permanent job is fashion designer. Take a look at my Author's Note names 'Bella's job'

cheatedwithmy360 : I try to do that and in microsoft they look soo long but after I post it its small : (

satoue: Again Im soo sorry, I had totally forgotten I had already made her a teacher, but now her permanent job is fashion designer. Take a look at my Author's Note names 'Bella's job'

l lynn: Real sorry, I had totally forgotten I had already made her a teacher, but now her permanent job is fashion designer. Take a look at my Author's Note names 'Bella's job'

gemini73 : Dont we all!

tinker03: Thanks! Love a new reviewer

denise marie cullen : Well here it is!!! Enjoy

_**Well guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Please do review, and also the clothe **_

_**P.S. The dress Alice, Rosalie and Bella designed is in my profile. Check it out and tell me it is pretty? I had searched alot to find a good dress, there were other 5 but I decided on that one. Is it good?**_

_**Let me know, Ciao for now!!!!!!!!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, another update as promised after a week.**

**How are you guys doing? Im quite happy with the response the last chapter got. Also today is my sweet sixteen birthday!!**

**I just watched episode 18 of Inuyasha Final Act on youtube, its good and never have I felt like strangling Souta to death. They were only millimeters away and he had to open his mouth. That episode is gonna happen in my country at this Saturday. So I watched it ahead. I also read '**_The Host_**', its good but not as good as '**_The Twilight Saga_**' ****but its ok I guess.**

**I know the poem and the dress was horrible, sorry Im not quiet a poet and couldn't find a nicer dress. Sorry for that alot.**

**Im looking for a Beta but cant find any. I had found a Beta but that person is not responding me yet.**

**Hopefully she will and I will have a Beta by the next chapter. **

_**P.S. Some people were confused about the '**_DW_**', sorry I didnt make it clear. Our dearest Edward is leaving his name letters in the letters. Like the first letter contained '**_E_**', and the second contained '**_DW'_**. Put them together and they are EDW, or Edward. I kinda forgot to mention that at the end of the chapter. Sorry for the confusion. **_

**IMPORTANT NOTE, PLEASE READ= **_**Also can you guys give me a nice poem for the next chapter? If any of you guys are a poet, then send me a message, I will give you some info for the next chapter, so you can make a poem, since I terribly stink at it. Dont wanna make you guys suffer my terrible poems. It may sound weird but I can make lyrics of songs but not poems. **_

**Also Bella cannot figure it out because Edward is a popular playboy. To her it was a one night stand, but she does not know that Edward has taken interest in her. So she is finding it hard to believe and does not believe that he is sending her those gifts. She has little self confidence and does not think he could like her. Like the old Bella in the book. **_**'His too perfect for her'**_** attitude.**

**Anyways, on with the chapter.**

**Here is chapter 9 of AONS, hope you guys enjoy and I hope I didnt bore you with my long note.**

**ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

"DW?" wondered out loud Rosalie "Those are ugly word, I hope his name is not Dwight"

My eyes immediately went wide.

I hope not...

"Oh shut up Rose, he said that he will give our Bells clues of his name. Bella show me the first letter!" demanded Alice

I handed her the letter.

After swooning again reading the first letter, Alice then placed the first ruffled tulip card on my desk.

"See!" she pointed at the 'E' at the end of that letter "He is giving us his name letters, EDW, hmm, Bella do you know a guy with the letters EDW in his name?" asked Alice

EDW, could it be...

NO! He cant, I mean it was a one night stand, Im sure he means nothing more than that. After all he is New York hottest, richest and the biggest playboy. Its too good to be true. And Im even not that pretty that the biggest playboy would forget his ways for a girl like me. So NO! It CANNOT be Edward Masen.

No way

No freaking way

_Although deep down inside me, a voice hoped it was him._

_Since I could not get him out of my mind since that night..._

Almost growling, I squashed that annoying voice,

IT WAS NOT HIM!!!

I shouted at myself

_There is not harm in dreaming..._

Argh

Wait...! Why the hell am I arguing to myself.

This man has made me totally insane. Making me talk and argue with myself.

Shaking my head

"N...no I dont know any guy with the name letters EDW" I answered

It was half true, since I actually did not know Edward.

I growled again internally, IT WAS NOT EDWARD.

_It could be... _said the voice again

I just gave up, fine! Be that way

I know it is not Edward Masen so it doesnt matter what YOU THINK!! HAH!

Again I almost slammed my head in the desk. I was shouting at myself for this man.

Damn! What's happening to me...!!

I took a deep breathe, tuning out the other voice

I then started listening what Rosalie and Alice were saying, surprising they didnt notice me at all.

"...maybe its Edwin or Edwond or or even Edwand!!!" exclaimed Alice

Rosalie and I stared at Alice

Edwond? Edwand?

"Allie, are the last two even names? Besides I know none of them"

"They could be names, you never know, these days anything could be names. My long distant cousin brothers name is Papaya Sunday, so anything is possible, besides you secret admire could be secret guy who admired you from a distance" pointed out Alice

**[AN/ Thats true, on of my cousin's name is actually Papaya Sunday! Heck my aunt (that cousin's mom) had been thinking of naming me Cherry Apple Amethyst, but my mom threatened to jump of the 4****th**** floor, even though our house is only 2 floor. Luckily my aunt forgot about it. Anyway on with the story]**

"I...I guess, anyways guys, you go do your work, before Miss Kate comes, also we have to make this dress and shove it at Miss Kate's face. So you guys go and start making the dress and I will be right back" I said as I pushed them out of my chamber.

Finally when I had the chamber all to myself, I sat on my chair and stared at my bouquets...

**EPOV**

I smiled as I hanged up the phone. Bella, **my **Bella loved her bouquet of violet.

From what James told me, she is not quiet used to getting gifts, and does not believe herself to be beautiful.

And this way I even have the excuse to return her her purse.

I then took out her little blue thong from my pocket I had found that day...

_Flashback_

_I just finished talking with James._

_Bella was going to be mine. She may not know it and thinks it was a one night stand but it isn't._

_I had thought it would be but she was different, innocent, naive and was good. She was so good and naive I wanted to keep her with me forever. Such a pure flower...and she will be all mine._

_Whatever Edward Cullen wants, Edward Cullen gets and I want __**my **__Bella, my Cherie, my little Mariposa._

_Suddenly my cell phone rang._

_I looked at the caller id_

_It was Tike_

_I picked it up_

"_What is it Tike?!" I snapped_

"_I...uh...actually..." he trailed_

"_Spit it out!!" I growled out, I was not in the mood right now._

"_Uh...we found a spy in our de...department boss..." stuttered out Tike_

_My eyes went wide_

"_I get it, ok fine, I will be coming" I said and hanged up the phone_

_How dare the Blacks send a spy in OUR department!! He was gonna pay...__**badly....**_

_I then took my shirt off my bed. As I did, I noticed two white things on the bed, under my shirt._

_**Her**__ little blue thongs and her blue bra_

_So my little minx forgot her undergarments did she?_

_I then brought her thong to my nose and smelled it._

_It smelled just like her honey sweet release._

_End of Flashback_

I had that since then. A little souvenir from my little minx

I then pulled away her panties and took out my cell phone.

I had to make sure my next gift for my little Mariposa was done.

I was going to send it around 12:00 pm

I then called the florist.

"_**Hello?" **_answered the man from the other side.

"Is my 200 red roses ready?" I asked

"_**Yes sir, your 200 red roses are ready, shall I deliver it to you Mr. Masen?" **_said the florist happily

Well, its not everyday a person buys so many flowers a day.

"No, send it too James Cameron" I answered

Even though the florist could deliver it, I wanted James to deliver it, because I trust him, I wanted to know Bella's reaction and I could not risk the florist delivering it. Because if anyone got the wind of Bella, they could force it out of that florist.

"_**Okay sir, goodbye" **_said the smiling florist

And I hanged up.

I then called up James again

"Hello James, are my gifts ready?" I asked James

"_**Yep dude, but still dude are you sure you wanna spend so much money on one girl? I mean she is hot and all but still, you wanna waste so much money on her?" **_trailed James

"Bella is not just some girl James, and I have all the money in the world, I would like to spend it on someone" I growled out

"_**Ok, ok, I wont..."**_

"Anyway, I sent the bouquet of red roses at your house. Deliver it on time" I ordered.

"_**But do I really have to deliver it...I mean Im an assassin, the most deadly assassin and delivery cheesy gifts, bouquets and all is kinda straining my dignity!" he whined**_

"If you do not strain your dignity then I will strain your neck, take your pick, dignity or face?" I asked

"_**Fine" he grumbled "I will save my face, I will deliver them on time..."**_

I just rolled my eyes and hanged up.

I could not wait until my Bella gets her bouquet and the gift.

If she liked my bouquets, she will love those gifts.

I wanted to shower my adorable Bella with gifts. Usually I did not like gifting girls, they wanted too much but I felt like showering her with gifts. Wanting to see how much they would sparkle getting a diamond necklace, or diamond bracelet.

I could not wait until 9:00 pm, tonight

To sweep her off her feet...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Awesome? Not good? Sorry for the short chapter.**

**I didn't know what else to write, since I wanted to save the suspense for more chapter.**

_Review Response:_

DenayAmber: I answered that already

Simple good girl : Thanks!

FICTIONAL-STAR : I know the dress and poem was horrible, and sorry you did not like the chapter much. Hope you like this one. And James is not occ. In this story his character is like this.

rpattz granny: Yes, BUT James isnt a bad guy...yet...he he he.

LoriDuchess : Not really...

LoveThoseVampires : Of course, our Mobward is main

twilightnaley19 : Well Im glad you found Rose and Alice funny, I thought I was doing them OCC

DoubleAgentA : Yeah I know, the dress wasnt that good...

vampiregurl : You will have to wait and find that out, Im not spoiling it.

Mrs Robyn Cullen : Ah! So you got it!! Lots of people got confused by it.

Ilovecherrypie : I know, I feel pity for my James character. Turned into assassin to delivery boy.

CullenGirl30 : Yeah well as I explained in the first part, Edward is giving his name letters, first is 'E' and the 'DW', together become EDW, the EDW or Edward.

njdevil30718 : Like she will have a chance

gemini73 : That it will

affarie ava mai : Yeah, although Im not sure how long James will be good, he he he. Ah I see you got the DW thingy, lots of people got confused by it.

SharkGurl : Who doesnt?

I like men with no men boobs: Neither can I to write

Cheyanne Cullen : Thanks

pookietn: Nope, cant tell whats in his mind, then you wont be surprised along with Bella.

tbonemom0512 : You liked the dress? I thought it was horrible, thanks for the compliment.

Elli-Wyatt : Yeah so is everybody

xx lily xx : Thanks!

hottie911 : She will, not very soon though....

twianime01 : I explained that, read my note at the beginning of this chapter

Derangedpixie : Its okay, I dont mind. I like advices but I didnt quiet get what you were trying to say. Can you send me message on how to write?

longwhitenights : Nope, dear Bella is in denial.

twisagafan: Thanks!

avatar1211: Thanks!

Eve1313: Really thanks!

VALICECULLENatFORKSHIGH : I think so

Stupid Shiny Twilight Fan : Well I dont know how long James will stay good, since I have a twist with James coming in the future chapter, and Bella will not find out Edward is Mobward for some long time. And did you really like the poem? I thought it was horrible, glad you liked it.

Courtney37 : Yah well our Bella is in denial (like always) and I explained what DW means.

**Well bye for now guys**

**AND **

**Remember, those who are good poem, send me a message. I will give that person little info about the next chapter so that person can make me a nice poem. Since I seriously suck at it.**

**Hasta La Vista for now guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hola guys! Here it is, chapter 10 of AONS, here today we get a glimpse of hot Mobward, dont know about you guys but I find Mobward super hot. I hope this chapter is okay and you guys didnt get sick of so many flowers already. Poor Bella can't find space to keep all the flowers.**

**Valentine's Day: Happy Valentine's Day guys. You can also have a possessive Edward as boyfriend. In fact my best friend received 210 red roses from her boyfriend. We both counted it, she was so giddy! And I was shocked, it was so much close to my Edward in A One Night Stand!**

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: Also this chapter has MAJOR hints of what is gonna happen in the future. Review and tell me which one are those. I will see if you guys caught them or not.**_

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

As I was pondering, suddenly my cell phone rang, **again...**

I growled, cant I get break. Everyone keeps disturbing me when I think about my Bella. It seems so weird now, before I only worked and despised break, now all I wanna do is think about Bella. Shower her with gifts and affection, now when I want break, people keep calling me.

Shaking my head, still growling I picked up the phone

"Speak! This better be important for disturbing" I growled out

"Uh...sir...I..." trailed the stuttering fool

"Will you keep babbling or speak, or do you want me to come over there and strangle you" I was not in mood, but I definitely wouldn't mind strangling someone

"Sir, uh, we found the spy in our company..." trailed the boy

"Oh did you? Well that's good news, Im coming but who are you?" I asked

"I am...I am..." stuttered the boy again

"For the love of god SPEAK!!" I growled out, it was really irritating

"My name is Matt Gurdon, sir..." stuttered the boy again, he sounded about the age of 17, a young boy

"Okay Matt, next time when you call, talk properly and do not stutter, I am letting this go this time, but you won't be lucky all the time. I do not want my employees to be like this" I said strictly

I would have fired him, but he was the son of one of my important employee.

But that doesn't mean I wont fire him later.

"Ye...yes sir" replied Matt

I then closed my phone.

So that stupid spy had been found eh? He would pay dearly...

I hate spies, I **hate **traitors.

If this traitor thinks he can get away with it, he is **definitely wrong...**

I then dialed my driver's number.

"Hello sir" replied the chauffer

"Take out the Lamborghini Mitch"

"Yes sir" replied Mitch

Mitch was my most loyal employee; he had been around since Carlisle was around. He had been Carlisle's driver and now mine.

He was the only who I could trust wholly

Closing my phone I went down.

I was going to crush this guy, who thought he could out smart me.

I then got inside my car.

"To office, some people think they can outsmart me" I said

"Another spy young master" said Mitch smiling

"Yes, and Mitch, how many times have I told you not to call me young master!" I said annoyed

"Sorry young master, old habits die hard" said Mitch again

I just sighed it was hopeless; Mitch would never stop calling me young master.

He called Carlisle master and me and James young masters.

Even though I always tell him to call me Edward, since he is older than me.

After 10 minutes I could see my office

**Masen Enterprises**

Although it was not my official 'office'

But my Cullen base was in the basement of Masen Enterprises.

Of course, only I could open that place. It was secretly kept and no one can ever find it and even if they could, then they cannot open it up.

It can only open up by my hand, eye and by my command. Just no one can open it, and they cannot even fake it, my sensor is very sensitive and fast. No one can fake it.

So it was quite impossible to sneak in my base.

My mafia and business rival, Jacob Black, had send many spies in Masen Enterprises, hoping to get something he can get against me. Either the to my secret base of my business, or a weakness of mine.

But so far he got nothing

And he never will

Im not stupid and I have no weakness that he could use against me.

After 10 minutes I finally reached my company.

'**Masen Enterprises'**

Mitch stopped infront of my company

Getting out, I went inside.

The guard tried to stop me, but one look at my face he immediately apologized to me.

After glaring at him for a second, I went again inside.

I was really not in the mood.

As I entered my office, I saw as several women looking at me.

I just smirked

I saw that many girls were all in line, coming for interviews.

I then looked at the receptionist, Anna.

She was 30 years old, I did not want another girl drooling on me so I chose Anna to be the receptionist

She was 30 years old and did not crush on me, which is why I chose her.

She had black hair and light blue eyes.

Her husbands name was Danny and he was 35 years old. He had blonde hair and deep navy blue eyes.

They had 3 children. The first two were twins, Darien and Serena, Darien Danny's eyes and Anna's hair, while Serena had Danny's hair and Anna's eyes. After them they had a 4 year old daughter, Blaire. She is the exact image of Danny. Serena and Darien are both 10 years old.

Anna knew about my mafia business. Some important people who needed to know about my mafia business only knew. The receptionist had to know this because many people would come, some would try to trick in so Anna had to know.

When I had first told Anna all about it, Anna had been shocked. She did not want to be involved but at that time her son Darien was sick and she needed money. On top of that, she got good pay, because I paid her alot, since she knew about my other 'job' and she had to deal with some of my rivals. Both mafia and this job.

She got almost 20,000 dollars each month. Now she is a loyal employee.

Three reasons: One, if she does betray me, then I will ruin her. I would have killed her children but they were too innocent and naive. Two, she needs the pay and no other company would give her this much pay each month. And third, I treat her with respect and am honest with her, so she will not betray me. All of my members who know about my mafia business are very loyal and I choose them myself, after working and observing that is.

Anna worked for me for 4 years.

I told her at the 2nd year and my other 'job'

"Anna, what's with the line, I did not know we had any available job" I asked her, as I came in front of her.

Anna smiled

"We don't actually sir, they all came here to know whether you are looking for a personal assistant" said Anna, with a smile

She found it amusing that so many girls came every month to know whether I was looking for a personal assistant.

I did not have any personal assistant, because, well I do not need any more girl crawling over me. I had one night stand with them, but dont need one everyday, that's just annoying.

But I won't be having one night stand anymore; I will have Bella after tonight. She will be my Princess.

"Of course, why do I still get surprised..." yes I really did not know why did I still get caught off by guard whenever I see them, since it happens every month.

"Okay Anna" I said in my serious tone which I used when I talked about my mafia business "Do not disturb me, no matter what, are they _there" _I asked

"_There_" was a secret place I made at the top floor, to deal with the spies. It was at the top floor, hidden also.

It depends on command, it had all the vocal and tone of all the people recorded who could get it. No body can get in, ever, or fake it.

Anna nodded and I went in the elevator.

Pressing floor 18

Floor 18 is hidden, in the elevator, but normal people can only see up to 17, 18 is invisible and hidden. I made it in such a way, that only my trustiest employees who know about my mafia business, know where it is and will appear when they press on it. It has finger prints recorded, and people can't fake it. Many had tried.

When they let go of it, it will become invisible again.

In two minutes, the bell dinged as it reached 18th floor.

As the door opened, there was a wall.

Anyone, even if the spies do make it here, they wont be able to get it.

"Moonlight Enchanted" I whispered and immediately the wall opened.

After I got inside, it closed. As I looked forward, I saw my members.

They all were crowded but as soon as they saw me, they moved away to make room.

'_Good, they know it, or else I would have had to punch someone' _

As I reached the center I saw James.

He had his serious face on, no one beside me knew how annoying, goofy he is. Around everyone he is a cold hearted, always angry, and has a serious face on. But around be he is a annoying ass, and goofy as hell.

He did it because he had an image to keep, the dangerous assassin image.

"Is the spy here?" I asked to James

"Yes, bosses, but not spy, more like spies" said James seriously, but in his eyes I could see amusement

Of course I was the only one who could notice it, since we knew each other since childhood

I would have glared at him, but when I heard _spies _my eyes immediately went wide.

There were more than one!!??

"Why didn't you tell me there were more than _**one**_??" I said angrily

"Well, we found the other one just few minutes ago, when he tried to save his partner" said James

"Bring them" I commanded

Nodding, James went, along with him went Jane.

Jane was Carlisle's best friend's daughter, Caius's. Both Carlisle and Caius had gotten arrested. But before that Carlisle had demanded me and James to take Jane before they arrested him. And I did

Jane was very smart, sneaky and tough. In fact she was one of the best member of my group. She has trim, pale brown hair and had violet eyes.

She was only 5 ft and from outside she may look innocent and angelic, but she was from being innocent and angelic. At first I had been also deceived with her looks and thought she would be a pain, naive and innocent girl who I had to baby sit. But my god, she was one of my best, sneakiest, and smartest assassin. After James that is and James is very jealous of Jane. _Very_

When I tried telling her about my business, she in fact told me to shut the fuck up and then told that she already knew everything about mafia business and asked when she can join.

Boy was I surprised

Jane never showed her feelings or expressions, she always guarded it but James could get under her skin, and so can Jane.

James, the one who could annoy any living being of the earth, each time got annoyed by Jane, and Jane who never shows her feelings, gets annoyed by James.

They fight with each other like cats and dogs

They are my best assassins but when they work together, they keep fighting with each other.

Good lord, Im never with them, when they are together in one task.

Just then James and Jane came in with the spies.

James came in with a guy, but I really did not expect Jane to come in with a girl.

So Jacob had send a girl also to spy on me?

"Tell me your names" I commanded

The boy looked down, not answering

Oh so he wont answer the normal way would he?

Well I can get it out of him, by hook or by crook.

I then immediately grabbed the girl and pointed the gun at her.

He would definitely start talking now, from what I could tell, he liked the girl.

Obviously, because I had seen him sending worried glances at her.

I was proven right because as soon as I did it, his eyes immediately went wide and he looked panicked.

"Now" I began "You can either tell this the easy way or get it out of you the hard way"

The boy, still sending worried glances at the girl in my arms, finally gave in and started speaking

"Im Paul Twain..." he whispered

"Good, that you spoke the easy way, who send you? And who is she?" I asked

"She is Rachel Black, and we were sent by Jacob Black to spy on you..." he muttered, almost defeated

I knew it was Jacob, wait Rachel _Black?_

As in Jacob's baby sister?

Jacob sent his baby sister to spy on me? What a heartless man

"Rachel as in, Jacob's sister?" I asked just to be sure

"Ye...yes" whispered Rachel

"Hm, very well, its good you said everything, but I cannot let you step out of this place alive either..." I said

Before Paul could utter another word, I immediately shot him.

Rachel screamed immediately and tried to do to his side, but I held onto her.

"James take care of him" I said "And make sure you parcel his body to Jacob's office"

James nodded and took away

Jane then looked at me expectantly

"Boss, wont you kill her?" asked Jane, referring to Rachel

While Jane asked that, Rachel looked scared

"No way, after all she is Jacob's little sister, lock her up, we can use her for our advantage" I said and Jane took Rachel.

What a heartless man Jacob Black was, sending his little sister and his so called best friend to spy on me. This will teach him.

"You all are dismissed now, go!" I shouted at they went away.

After 20 minutes, James returned

"So did you deliver the body?" I asked him

"Yep!" he said

"Did they see it yet?" I asked again

I would love to see Jacob's expression

"Not yet, but he will soon" said James smirking

"Good, also are the gifts ready?" I asked

James immediately scowled at that

Apparently he still disliked it that I was turning him into delivery boy, from best assassin.

It did not suit his manliness

"Dont scowl at me, is it ready?" I asked again

With a defeated sigh James answered "Yeah it is"

"Good, send them at 12:00 pm, dont forget it" I said

Still grumbling, as James was about to go, I spoke up again

"Also, James, could you go with Jane to check on my business? And, uh do come back before 12:00 pm, since you have to deliver some gifts" I said smirking

This time, growling, James went.

Oh how I loved when Jane quarreled and irritated James.

I hope Bella likes her next gift.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**How was it guys? Did you like it? Good enough? Sorry I posted it late.**

**Please do review**

_**Review Responses**_

rpattz granny : Yeah I know, I love James also, my James character that is.

Courtney37 : Lol, and who doesnt like a goofy James?

twilightnaley19 : Thanks!

tbonemom0512 : That he is

Edward's Keeper : Sorry if you didnt like the previous chapter, hope you like this one.

Silver Water 7: Ok thanks!

tintinlundgren95 : Okay I fixed that

luvsrob : Yeah I fixed that

Gabysuzanna : Okay, thanks for the advice

Stupid Shiny Twilight Fan : Oh its not James, he wont be the main villain in my story

rides the beast : Well then I hope you like this chapter then

immortalwizardpirateelf-fan : Yeah you kinda got it

twianime01 : Well thats Bella, totally oblivious

bananafox : Oh yeah I fixed that. Yeah James is so adorable

tucklil : Aw, there still be flowers, but a different gift also

LoveThoseVampires : Thats the suspense

Lizzie2325 : Thanks!

Elli-Wyatt: I cant quite answer that....now. If you read this chapter carefully, you will find you answers, but Im not giving it out. Then I will spoil the story

acw1: Oh I didnt even notice that, thanks!

Twilight's Abercrombie : Oh yea!! Inuyasha is back ON!!! Its called Inuyasha: The Final Act. They will finally end it!! See all the episodes in youtube, its japanese with english subtitles. So far there are 19 episodes. Its almost coming to an end. I love Sesshomaru!!!!!!!!

xx-Clockwork-Fairy-xx : Oh yeah, my best friend as a boyfriend like my Ed. He sent her 210 red roses on Valentines day. We both counted. I was like, dude, in my story Edward sends Bella 200 red roses!!!

sghb716 : Dont we all!

kt187 : I hope so too!


	11. Im Sorry

**AN Hey guys, I have some bad news...**

**1****st**** is that I have a writers block, I know what to write next but I dont know how to express myself or how to write it and I have ill luck in finding a beta reader**

**2****nd**** My finals has started and I have little time for writing **

**3****rd**** as an icing on top of all that I am moving, permanently to England. **

**So my updates would come for few days, even weeks. **

**Sorry guys I know it is disappointing but I cant do anything about it. **

**I will try to see if I can get over my writers block and get a new chapter as soon as I can, I wont stop writing this story so be carefree of that thought**

**Adios for now amigos ****: (**


	12. authors note

Hey guys its me,

Unfortunately I have a writer's block, and I really don't know what to write next so could you guys give me some ideas for the story? Unfortunately since I took a break to think what to write I forgot what I wanted to write in the first place, so could you guys help me? Throw some ideas? I'll try to update but cant make any promises whether it will be soon, but I'll try not to abandon the story


	13. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter but I thought you guys deserve something for such a long wait, here is the next chapter of AONS**

**Chapter 11**

Bella's Office, 5:00 pm

I was staring at my computer when I sighed for the thousandth time. I swear to god I have never been so bored. Allie and Rose went in there office half an hour ago and already I was bored

'_Wow sometimes I wonder how I get through this everyday' _

Shaking my head, I was about to try and concentrate on the work in front on me before a scream startled me.

Scared I got up and ran outside and met a sight that shocked me…

Right now if a vampire came and sucked all my colleagues' blood I couldn't be more shocked. Alice and Rosalie were jumping up and down like monkeys, holding a blue velvet box, definitely the strangest sight I have ever seen.

"Guys what's wrong with you!" I screeched, flinching at my own tone, man I have to tone myself down

Both of them looked at me, still grinning like a mad man, before they stuffed the box in my hands. I looked at them strangely before opening the box myself. As soon as I opened it my jaw dropped, I don't think I'll be able to pick it up any time soon.

In the box there was a very beautiful, blue diamond heart shaped necklace. It was sparkling blue and looked like the necklace from Titanic. Underneath the necklace there was two more jewellery. One was a blue diamond heart shaped ring and another was a blue diamond heart bracelet.

In the middle of the gorgeous heart necklace, I saw a note. With shaking hands I picked it up and unfolded it

_Dearest sweet Bella,_

_You are my beautiful swan, _

_You do not even though your own worth,_

_You are beautiful and more precious than the heart of the ocean_

_I want you to dress up in something as blue _

_I won't be giving you anymore letter of my name_

_For you will see me by the end of the night_

_Beginning of our life_

_Be ready at 9_

_Soon we'll meet_

_Forever yours…_

"Wha? Bu?" I stammered in absolute shock

Just then Alice and Rosalie grabbed me

"To hell with office, we are taking you shopping and buying a knock out blue dress" screamed Alice

Before I could even try and protest, they dragged me out, my mind still on my secret admirer.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Next chapter will be the date, P.S. Bella's diamond necklace, ring and bracelet are in my profile. Bella's necklace is the blue heart necklace in Titanic**


	14. Note

**THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION!**

****Yes, unfortunately I've lost all my inspiration for this story. The writer's block hit me and now I don't know what to write anymore. So if anyone wants to take over writing this, please PM me.


	15. Adopted!

**Hi guys, this story has been adopted by PossesedByEdward. So put her in author alert. She will post it soon! **


End file.
